100 Days With Mister Arrogant
by Tohrue
Summary: After accidently winning a contest where Kairi will be spending 100 days with Sora the Island's biggest teen idol who is a real 'ladies' man,' she promises that she won't be like every other girl and get swept off her feet by a jerk. Sora
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Marrying or dating the good looking celebrity hunk is just about every girl's dream. Even being with them just for a day is enough to make some girls weak in the knees. Rather than being weak in the knees for Kairi, she rather punch the boy in the face. After being entered into a silly contest where the winner gets to spend 100 days travelling around with Sora -- the current teen idol -- by going to award shows, ceremonies, grand openings, fundraisers, photoshoots, and more, she finds herself anything but excited. With somewhat of a bad reputation, Sora is the last person she'd ever spend time with on earth. When it comes down to the end of the day, will sparks be flying or will the only thing flying be the fists exchanged?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts. Wish I did, though. ):

**Tohrue's Note:** Ahh, my .. fifth story, I think? I got this idea while I was walking around the Mall of America with my friend and there was some upcoming singer there on some promotional tour. All the girls were flocking to his table to get his autograph, but my friend and I found ourselves absoulutely disgusted. Hence where I got the start of this story from.

**100 Days With Mr.Arrogant**  
_Written_ by_Tohrue  
_March Twenty Second, 2006

**Prologue

* * *

**

**T**he napkin that Kairi had now been grasping onto for whatever seemed like ever, was starting to slowly tear away at the seams as the piece of hefty paper continued to bend and fold into shapes. However, as the ground below slowly started to seem farther and farther away as time passed, the grasp continued to tighten on the napkin.

Heights. Absolutely hated them. Despised them with a passion if anything. She'd sworn she'd never fly in an airplane, but just look where she was now. As the twinkle of the ocean below showed off its glory, Kairi had never realized how big it'd been. By now, the part of Islands in which she lived on, were out of sight and it was just a neverending abyss of different shades of blue.

However, Kairi's worrying expression soon turned into a mess of anger and frustration. This hadn't even been her idea in the first place. If it hadn't of been for SELPHIE then she wouldn't have even been there ..

* * *

**  
Flashback**  
A week and a half earlier.

* * *

"**I** cannot believe you guys would enter me in such a thing." 

"Oh, chill out Kairi! It's not like you'd win! I mean, come on, I heard on the news that over 1,000 girls entered! The odds of you winning are one in a million.""

**S**elphie acting over confident, was sprawled out across her bed, paging through the bathing suit catalogue Kairi had gotten just a couple days before in the mail. It'd been the last day of school and they were finally free what they called hell. No more blue and white uniforms for the next 3 & a half months, the girls would surely linger in their joy of wearing tank tops, mini skirts, and sandals for the next 115 days.

"Hmph," slightly irritated, Yuffie who was sitting on the carpet next to Kairi, rolled her in eyes in response as she too, looked through a summer magazine full of attire.

Grabbing for the remote that laid next to her, Kairi soon raised it in the air and pointed it in the direction of the screen that hung up in the corner of her room. Within seconds of her digit tapping the bright red button, the faint sight of image began to show on the screen as voices joined in seconds later.

In silence, the girls continued to page through their high fashion magazines as they immediately tuned their hearing attention towards the voices inside the platnium colored box. Fussing about the weather and the high temperatures to come, it must have continued for about ten minutes until high screams broke the subject. Curious, they paused from their catalogues and looked to see what the commotion was.

A crowd of screaming girls, all ranging from eight to eighteen gathered in a large crowd as a podium sat directly in front of them. At first, nobody was there, but then a figure began to walk onto the stage -- hence the screams continuing.

Smiling at the camera, all three of the girls took immediatae notice of the high good looking factor that the boy carried. Shining white teeth and long, yet boyish hair, they immediately found themselves entranced. Yuffie and Kairi found themselves puzzled by who it was, but seconds later, Selphie screamed out his name.

"That's Riku! He's Sora's publicist! He's sooooo good looking! Heck, he's famous just for it! Can you believe he's a publicist at 19? He use to be a model, too!"

Now realizing what this was about, both Yuffie and Kairi frowned as they soon brought their eyes back to their magazines and muted their attention away from the TV. It was the contest results. While every other girl on the Islands would be biting their nails for the 'intense' moments to come, Yuffie and Kairi seemed to be the only ones who quite frankly, didn't give a damn.

Sora was perhaps, the most famous teen idol at the moment. Sure, he was good looking but it wasn't enough for the either of them. Before, they hadn't minded him that much, but after breaking headlines that Sora had thrown his pop in a waiter's face after being given a remark about his hair, it was enough to make the line of annoyance change to hatred. With this story, not only did he lose a couple hundred fans, but his good reputation went down the drain. After that, hundreds of people began telling stories how Sora had once did this to them or once said that. Now it seemed that he was trying to get it all back.

There was being a contest held for one very lucky girl who would get to spend her whole summer -- well, 100 days -- with Sora. Travelling around to premerieres, parties, the annual High Fashion Ball where many celebrities attended each year, award shows, etc. Not to mention the very lucky female would be staying with Sora at his own very home when they weren't travelling to and fro, staying at 5 star hotels and his luxury homes all around.

Sure, it sounded like fun -- think of how famous just one girl could be for that. But if it meant being with Sora for those 100 days, neither Yuffie or Kairi would have wanted to do it. Yuffie claimed to despise the boy after eating a hamburger; a week after claiming he was vegetarian. And Kairi .. well she just didn't like mean people to be quite forward.

"Here I hold the very name of the winner. Now, if this girl is not in the crowd today, we already have a camera crew setup at her house to surprise her with the news. Boy, will she get a surprise when she sees herself on TV if she's watching."

Chuckles of nervous intent exchanged quitely throughout the crowd. However, it soon fell down as the piece of paper was unfolded. Both girls looked up now, just so later on they could poke fun at how dramatic this girl would get.

"100 dollars that she faints."

"Probably," Kairi giggled.

Suddenly, balloons escaladed down from the sky on TV and the name of the winner was shouted out. Immediately, music began to play but then the image of the grinning publicist was cut off on TV. But before the three girls could finally take in what came next on TV or who's name was said, the sound of Kairi's bedroom door slamming against the wall echoed throughout the room.

"Mom, not now! We're watching telev--"

"OH HONEY, OH MY .. OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

All girls turning away their attention from the TV, Selphie jumped off the bed, while Yuffie and Kairi slowly stood up. Turning around, they came to find standing in her doorway, was a camera crew.

"CONGRATULATIONS KAIRI, YOU HAVE JUST WON THE 100 DAY CONTEST WITH SORA! HOW DO YOU FEEL?

Kairi's reaction?  
She fainted on the floor.

* * *

**_Present

* * *

_Day One **

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. It is 84 degrees on the North side of the Islands right now. Please wait in your seats until your seatbelts have been unfastened and then feel free to grab for your luggage and head towards the front of the plane for exit. Thank you for riding Destiny Airlines and have a great day."

As the seatbelt around her fragile little waist instantly unbuckled itself, Kairi stood up and grabbed for the green luggage bag that had been placed above her head for the time being. Taking the handle into her grasp, she pulled it down and then soon began to to head down the aisle.

If it wasn't for the stupid contract rules that had obliged to everyone who was entered in the contest, she wouldn't have even gone along with this. But after threatening to be sued and her mother claiming it would be a good 'experience,' she decided it was best. Her plan though for meeting and constantly being with a guy she despised? Ignore him and be rude. Sure it wasn't her, but after what she'd heard about him, he deserved it.

Now off the plane and going down the subdivison that connected the plane to the airport, she could feel the butterflies munching away the interior of her stomach walls. How would she greet him when she meet him? Smile and shake his hand? Spit in his face? Try to act really immature in hopes of getting rid of him? Oh no. She couldn't believe she was actually _nervous_ to meet such a frill of a jerk as him.

"Miss Kairi, Miss Kairi, over here!"

Exiting the ramp, she came to find a rather large crowd of people with their cameras and television equipment. One mand stood out before them, waving his hat. Dressed in a black tuxedo, Kairi assumed that it must have been the limo driver or something of the sort. Soon after her name being called, the bulbs of cameras instantly began to shine and questions were shouted ou from all directions. Holding her hand to shelter her eyes, the bright flashes began to disintegrate her visage.

"Oh come on you guys, stop. She's not use to it."

Feeling a hand upon her shoulder. Kairi squinted her eyes for a few more minutes as the picture taking slowly came to a stop. Looking up, she came to find the last person she would have expected to 'save' her.

With a rather warm looking smile, the embarrassment that came from it instantly showed up on the girl's cheeks. Feeling a bit embarrassed that not only Sora was _touching_ and smiling at her, but people were taking pictures of this despite the boy's statement to stop. Surely once Selphie and Yuffie saw these pictures in one of those Celebrity gossip magazines, they'd be rolling on the floor while dying of laughter.

Placing her hand near her shoulder, she grabbed his finger with her own and blantly pulled it as if to indicate she didn't want his hand anywhere on her body. Eyebrow raising, she opened her lips to speak.

"I can handle myself, thank you."

Perhaps a little shocked by her reaction, she didn't waste any time in bothering to see what he did next. Readjusting the strap of her bag on her opposing shoulder, she began to walk towards the crowd of people. Stopping before the man that had been calling out her name before the stalkerazzi went into a mess of chaos, she smiled at him and outreached her hand.

"I'm Kairi. Pleased to meet you!"

"I am Gepetto; Sora's personal driver. I will be driving you everywhere we go, rather it be bus, car, or bike. Sora always requestsI drive for him. I am very honored. Though I am old, there's nothing I rather be doing."

Smiling, she nodded her head as if to agree with him. But really, she felt sad for the old man. Pale and frail, it looked like he could collapse in just seconds due to a heart attack or a stroke. As the man reached out to take her luggage, Kairi shook her head in disagreement; physically stating with the expression of her face that she could take care of her own things. With what she had in there, she was sure Gepetto would have keeled over half way to the car.

Turning around, the old man slowly began to walk off. Kairi started to follow soon after; ignoring the cameras and people that followed like helpless puppies seconds later. Turning back, she saw Sora still in his spot, only now this time he was laughing with his publicist that she'd seen on TV only a week before. They must have caught her stare as to they both stopped talking and looked at her in a silent exchange. Shaking her head, she turned back around and continued to follow Gepetto.

These next 100 days were going to be the worst.

* * *

**Tohrue's Note: **Please read and review. It's nice to know that someone is actually reading this stuff. ;3 

**HUGS&KISSES  
READ&REVIEW **

TOHRUE


	2. Cell Phones, Tennis, & Presenting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Tohrue's** **Note:** I think it's safe to say that basically everyone is out of school now. I, for one, raise my glass to that. Another school year down. It's amazing how quick everything seems to be going these days. But just the fact that it's July in just a few days, is amazing. Before you know it, people will be back in school in August. Thankfully, I'm not back 'till the 7th of September.

**100 Days With Mr.Arrogant**  
_Written_ by_Tohrue  
_June Twenty Fourth, 2006 

**Cell phones, Tennis, & Presenting.**

* * *

"Oh Kairi, stop _whining_."

"I'm not whining! I'm just .. in mental pain."

"Psht, yeah. Staying in a multi million dollar house with four floors, an indoor pool, and a bedroom that's probably about the size of my whole house, I'm sure it's that bad. I mean, yeah, you're staying with probably one of the most horrible people, but you know, you don't ALWAYS have to be around him!"

"Yeah .."

**O**pening her mouth, Kairi drew out a most dramatic and depressed sigh. Flopping onto her stomach, she placed her hand underneath her chin as she rested her elbow against the face of the mattress. The frame of the canapé bed resting right against a window, it was easy to look out the window if you were sitting the right way upon the bed. From what she could see, the sky was painted a funny shade of deep pink with swipes of indigo across it. A few seagulls flew across the horizon, communicating through the familiar squeaks and squawks. Her eyes followed them until they eventually flew out of view from her window.

Surprisingly, the trip back to the home where she'd be staying when they weren't traveling, had took quite some time. Upon getting out of the airport and into the limo, they were gone within about 2 minutes. Sora, not surprising to her, had taken a separate vehicle. With the impression he'd been leaving, it seemed he wanted nothing to do with her as well. So during the six hour drive, she'd sat there in silence with occasional remark from his driver, Gepetto.

When they'd came to the home, she had to admit she was in absolute awe. Sitting a bit above the ground not too far off from a cliff, an enormous estate drew out. And she had to admit she became even more in love when she noticed that there was a tennis court, something that looked like a horse stable, and a radiant front garden. However, she'd been quickly ushered inside and given a quick tour of the home and then sent off to what would be her bedroom.

"Listen, Kairi. I got to go. Selphie is coming over for a little bit to watch a movie. If you need anything, just call us. .. Oh, and if that jerk tries to lay a hand on you, call me up right away. I'm serious: Dad will be able to have Selphie and I in a helicopter out to get you, within 45 minutes."

"It's alright, Yuffie! But thank you."

Laughing, Kairi shook her head. With a couple more minutes of "I'm serious! I will!" and reassurance, the two girls exchange goodbye and hung up.

After pushing the 'end' button on the cellular phone, she glanced across the room to find the three glowing digits reading '8:45.' How quickly the day had passed. Though she'd basically been locked in her room since about six and had her dinner in here, Sora's secretary had promised that tomorrow would be much more promising and that since there was some construction going on in parts of the house, they didn't want her running around without an escort.

The sky almost completely erased of the pink, the night sky had started to come out. A couple of lamps that she'd left on, she'd gotten out of bed and switched their knobs for the light to go out. The room fell into a rather uncomfortable and unwelcoming darkness. Not always one to love the dark, she'd quickly raced back into her bed and jumped underneath the covers. Pulling them up to her chin, she turned on her side and clenched her eyes shut.

Though a bit tired, thoughts kept darting in and out of her head, making it almost impossible to get some sleep. The teenage girl must have lain there for a good forty minutes before a loud song broke out. Selphie's voice poorly belting out the tune 'My Heart Will Go On,' shakily interrupted the silence. Letting out an annoyed sigh, she'd totally forgot to change the ring tone that Selphie had recorded and left. Moving the covers off of her, she sat up and reached down towards the end of the bed where she'd left her cell phone.

Picking it up, she clicked a button and then held it to her ear. Tiredly, she greeted the person at the other end.

'Hello?"

"Ah, sorry Kairi! Is this a bad time to call you?"

Eyes going slightly wide, she shot even straighter forward up. Suddenly feeling a rather sick churning in her stomach, her surprise was at an utmost high. Her bottom lip quivered for a few seconds before she could finally managed to sputter out something -- _anything._

"R-roxas! No! It's fine! I was just .. just sitting here!"

"Oh, good." A warm laugh greeted the other end. "You winning that contest has been all in the papers. I guess according to the news this morning, you just arrived there. How is it?"

"It's .. it's okay." Slightly relaxing, her shoulders became less stiff and that shocking expression on her face softened. Leaning back against the headboard, she rubbed her neck.

Roxas .. What was there to say about Roxas? Probably one of the most sought after boys in her _school,_ girls yearned to be in his presence. Ever since the boy had moved there in 7th grade, girls had been under his charm ever since. Though she'd always thought he was absolutely gorgeous, Kairi'd never fallen for him like every other girl. It wasn't until this year that the two had really started talking, as their lockers had been right next to each other. Over the year of school, the two had became rather good friends. She was just surprised that he actually remembered her now that they were out of school.

"Well, I was going to call you about going to the movies sometime or something, but I guess you're now kind of filled up for the summer." Him laughing again, it only made Kairi frown.

"Oh, I would have loved to .. It wasn't my fault that I got involved in this. If anyone's to blame, feel free to hit Selphie and Yuffie."

"Ha ha, yeah, I thought it was strange that you would have entered this contest considering the person you are. But since you put it that way, you owe me some sort of a date before the end of summer. And don't think you can forget just because you'll be super famous after this," he teasingly added.

"Roxas, come on. It's only a '15 seconds of fame' sort of thing. And yes, I will gladly accept that offer. If that was even an offer and not a demand."

"Well, it was both. But I probably should let you go since you're more than likely having the time of your life. I'll call you sometime, okay? And you better do the same!"

"I promise." Smiling to herself, she could feel her day had gotten better. "I'll talk to you later, Roxas. Bye."

"Bye Kairi."

Flipping the phone back closed, she rested it on the side table beneath her. For a few minutes, she remained in her position, thinking with a smile upon her face. Finally, however, she slunk back onto her side and pulled the covers to her chin. This time though, she fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**S**o tennis was his way of getting friendly, huh? Considering you didn't do that much of an amount of talking in the sport, she had to admit she felt a little offended. Sitting at the edge of her bed, she slipped on the pair of tennis shoes that had been provided for her. Tying the knots rather slowly, she was quite honest in saying that she wasn't having a total ball about going to have to play tennis with the boy. And the outfit: she was guessing he picked that out, too?

A light cashmere sweater with a matching _mini_ skirt, she was surprised the top was a sweater and not a bra. Though skirts were common for women to wear in tennis, so were normal **long** shorts. Not wanting to cause a problem, she said nothing when his secretary had brought her attire earlier that morning.

Moving off of the bed and towards the full length mirror that sat opposite of her ward robe, she examined herself carefully. With a sweatband around the upper part of her forehead, she took off a binder from her wrist and messily pulled her hair up into a high pony tail. Shrugging, she decided it would have to do. Giving herself a 'peace' sign in the mirror, she smiled almost painfully, before she moved away and out of the room.

* * *

"**E**ver played tennis?"

"Mm. I made the varsity team in my freshmen year."

"Wow, you must be really good then."

"If that's how you put it.

With the tennis ball wrapped in her head, she suddenly threw it down with a hard amount of force. The second it rebounded off of the floor's surface, she flung her tennis racket forward from behind. The ball, as she had expected, went flying across the net with a threatening speed. Catching Sora by surprise, he quickly moved out of the way as it hid the wall behind him. Either Kairi tended to have a fairly hard hit or she was angered.

"Wow, nice job!"

"I try."

Taking the ball that she'd hit across the court, he bounced it softly a couple of times once he had it in his possession. He continued to bounce it innocently as he continued on talking.

"You know, by the way you've been talking to me, I don't think you like me very much."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, _oh really._"

The tennis ball bounced once more and then he drew back his arm and hit it. Quickly yet softly, it moved across the court and across the net. Bouncing once on Kairi's side, she soon hit it back to him. Surprisingly, he managed to get it this time, and send it back to her.

"Why is that?"

"Why is what?"

"Why don't you like me?"

"Well," she paused to hit the ball that came flying towards her. "You threw water in somebody's face, you have a terribly rude reputation, you **sued** your father, you're constantly with a new woman or so it shows in the tabloids, and you do nothing with your money other than spend it selfishly on yourself."

"Ah, you're quite mistaken there." Shaking his head, he swung the racket at the ball. However, he missed as it continued over and then hit the wall once more. "I did _not_ sue my father. I had to go to court because of him, because apparently he was drawing **my** earned money out of **my** bank. Basically all of those women are either managers I work with, mini publicists, heads of newspapers and magazines, or my trainers. Why all women, you might ask? Well, I think girls are a lot more trustworthy then men. And as for that 'selfish money spending thing' .."

The ball back in his position, he simply threw it across the court, indicating it was her serve.

"Bull. I do donate my money to organizations and fund raisers. I just do it _privately._ I don't like to get all the publicity for it, making it seem like I'm just doing it on purpose for the attention. And the reason for the water thing .. That was all a mistake; too long of a story. And my rude reputation?" He began to laugh. "My mother made me take manner lessons when I was little. When I got older, she took me to other places that were a lot more unfortunate than the Islands. I think I know when I am being rude and I am hardly ever that, except for maybe placing my elbows on the table or occasionally burping here and there."

Feeling a bit .. Well, embarrassed, she tried to hide the pink flush across her cheeks. Serving the ball, she did it a lot more calmly this time. Though she couldn't help but to sort of believe him, she felt like he was trying to pull her finger.

"Listen. I don't expect you to believe me right away or anything, but since you're going to be living with me for a little bit, I don't want us to be on bad terms."

Once again, he missed the ball but it seemed to be on purpose this time. Walking forward, he went directly in front of his side of the net. A bit confused, she watched him from where he was standing.

"So let's just try to be friends?"

Sticking out his hand above the net, it was apparently apparent that he wanted her to shake it in agreeing terms. A part of her was going .. _Yeah! Be friends! This will be an awesome, experience then! Maybe you'll get some good stuff out of this! _While another was screaming, _.. No! What the bloody hell are you thinking? He's just trying to screw you over so he can get great publicity! Don't do it, stupid! _.. And though she didn't really like the fact of befriending a guy that she'd loathed up until about five minutes ago, this would have been a really hard experience if they were on bad terms.

So, she wasn't too much in shock with herself when she found herself walking forward towards him. Coming up to him, she reluctantly grabbed his hand. With a slow shake, he grinned in satisfaction.

"Awesome! I knew that pretty face had a pretty personality, too!"

"W-wh--"

"Ha ha, just kidding. You're face isn't that great looking." Sticking out his tongue, he dropped his racket. Turning around, the latch of their hands broke and he began to head towards the gate of the fence that outlined the court.

"What did you say about _my face_?"

Feeling a rush of heat come to her face, now she felt flatly and stupidly embarrassed. Though it appeared that he seemed to be really nice and polite, apparently it hadn't been all true of what he was leading on. Biting down on her bottom lip, she too, dropped her racket. However, she couldn't admit that was exactly offended by what he said. .. Actually, she wasn't offended at all so she didn't see why she was having a hot flash in her face. Picking up her legs, she quickly began to follow after.

"Hurry up, it's time for lunch." Turning around, he grinned at her. She stopped in her steps, now taken back even more. She tried to find something to say, but before she could make up her mind, he was already heading back.

**

* * *

**

"**W**ow, I love this sandwich!

"Pretty good, huh?"

"Mhm!"

Good thing she couldn't see how she looked then because she must have looked rather foolish as she was piling in the veggie sandwich into her mouth. Sora, who sat across the table, seemed to be watched her inquisitively while he only took a bit every minute or so.

"Wow, I didn't know our cook's sandwiches were that impressive. I guess if you think those are so great, wait till you taste the food at the Cosmo's."

Immediately, Kairi began to cough out and gag the sandwich. A surprised and yet confused look immediately set upon her features. It was a couple of minutes before she had finished choking and swallowing, that she could actually spit out something to say.

"What did you say?"

"Yeah, the Cosmo's. Great food." Blankly looking at her, he shrugged as if he was talking about some school bakery. "Have the best food before and after the ceremony. World renown chefs all join together and make the best banquet of food. If you think that veggie sandwich is so great, then you'll love the whole table of vegetarian crap they have there. I wouldn't try the egg salad stuff, though. Last year, one of the actresses got food poisoning from it."

"Wait. You mean the Cosmo's as in .."

"Yeah, big actor/actress award show with music performances, lots of celebrities. Blah blah blah. Same stuff every year. I mean, I guess it's interesting to see what everyone wears, but being a guy, I just dress in some tux every year. For you though, I suppose you'll have to go out shopping with Aerith. You'll need a dress for the red carpet, the actual show, when you present, and the after party. .. Wow, now that I think about it, that's kind of expensive, I mean .."

As Sora started talking to himself, she contemplated what he'd just said. _Red carpet, the actual show, when you present, and the after party .._ Sitting up, an immediate panic filled her. "Wait! What? Present what? What do you mean? I mean, wow, I'm enough shock as it that I sounds like I'm going, but what do you mean 'present?'"

"Present as go on stage and announce an award. Of course, you'll present with someone else and they'll have you rehearse a small skit of what you're to say .."

* * *

**Tohrue's Note: **  
**  
HUGS&KISSES  
READ&REVIEW **

TOHRUE


	3. Ready, Set, Dress

**Tohrue's Note:** _Mm._ I can't believe that my last update for this story was when school had just gotten out. And now, as I'm updating the next chapter for this, it's not only already the next year of school, but almost the end of Quarter I for me. .. And I'm positive I'm failing my science class. ):

Oh well. At least Halloween is almost here! 

100 **Days** With Mister Arrogant  
_Written by Tohrue_  
**Ready**, Set, _Dress_

**October** 21st, 2006

* * *

"**W**hat?" Kairi blinked a couple of times. 

"Yeah, you heard me."

".. Um."

"What?"

Setting what was left of crust for her sandwich down onto the plate, she felt her cheeks redden a bit. Embarrassed by her rather rude eating habits? Hardly. Just the fact of being in front of a lot of people and getting attention made her rather queasy with the stomach. It was one thing with this whole . . contest that she might get her picture taken while shopping or something, but another when she was to walk the red carpet and having blinding bulbs flash before her eyes. And presenting an award? Now that was just like asking a blind man if he could pick out the pink pair of sandals from a collection of shoes.

"I can't do it. There's no way."

She shook her head.

".. Well, I'm sorry to say that you really don't have a choice, cheeks."

A slight twitch came to her as the nickname 'cheeks' was addressed towards her, but it was the least of her problems. Being told her right of having to do or not do something was really what threatened the gas from being poured over the fire.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"No. But your contract can. And ..," Sora paused as he stood up from the table. "I have to say that if you refuse, my lawyers probably won't hold back from suing. Not to mention any possible angry press and the head of the Cosmo's who would, by the way, have to rearrange everything seeing as your presentation skit has already been wrote."

"Wha--"

"But hey!" His voice became obviously fakingly sincere. "At least you get some pretty dresses and jewelry to keep, right? .. Which, speaking of that, I have Aerith taking you to Interlude Lane tomorrow to do your shopping for the show. I think Riku has you scheduled you to leave around 8 AM so I'm guessing you'll want to get up around six."

"Ah -- ugh -- well, no, you see --"

"Let the cat keep your tongue. Need to save your voice for the big night in a couple days."

Grinning a satisfied smile at Kairi, the tall brunette soon disappeared behind the swinging kitchen doors. Obviously it seemed he had better things to do then argue with pretty local Island girls. With this, the thin bodied girl sunk down in her chair, folded her arms across her chest, and leaned back her head to exfoliate a long and stressed seeming sigh.

* * *

_**  
DAY TWO**_

For the rest of that first day, everything had been miserable. Turned out the sandwich wasn't a great sandwich as she soon found herself sharing it with the toilet bowl after 2 hours of a twisting pain in her stomach. Yuffie and Selphie went to the carnival for the evening which had just left Kairi with no one to bash on. So, thankfully to Gepetto's generous offer and suggestion to Sora, she had been able to get out of the house and leave for the spa for the rest of the night. By the time she had gotten 'home,' she had immediately fallen asleep within seconds of hitting her bed's pillows.

The next morning, Kairi had been awaken early to get ready for early bird shopping on Interlude Lane. Interlude Lane was basically the equivalent of where Kings and Queens may have shopped during the period of time of their ruling. Those who came their to spend money were serious shoppers. A three hundred dollar wallet would be considered 'cheap' and obviously 'poorly manufactured' as opposed to a seven hundred dollar wallet where it would be considered 'much better' despite the quality and design.

Upon getting in the limousine, Kairi quickly came to learn that Aerith was seriously and heavily involved in her work as an personal assistant. Before their butts had hit the leather interior of the car, Aerith was already explaining what they needed to get. She went over the rules for each dress -- for example, her red carpet dress had to be long and eloquent as opposed to her presenting dress which would be shorter and a bit more revealing. Then their was how her hair would be worn for each changing, as well as jewelry and makeup. However, within just a small fraction of time of explaining, Aerith was on the phone.

"Yes, sir. I have her going to Recherché's. Guston said tha -- oh, no sir. .. Oh. I see, sir. I promise. .. Yes. I'll have those on your desk when I get back. ... .. Okay. Sounds good. .. .. .. Alrigh -- oh, no. I had her dress casual, sir. She'll be wearing a hat, so there's no need to fret. She won't be recognized. Even so, not everyone has seen her picture in the media yet. It is after the Cosmo's where things will get quite ancy -- .. Oh, I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to be rud -- .. Alright, sir. Goodbye."

Removing the attached phone from her ear, it seemed for a moment that the older woman was going to let herself fall into a frown. Thankfully though, she caught herself, and a smile came on.

"You shouldn't let him treat you like that, dear." Gepetto added after a moment from the driver's seat.

"Oh, well, .. you know Riku. He's just concerned about Sora's career. You know him; wants everything to fall perfectly into place."

"Yes, but --"

"No, Gepetto, it's fine."

Closing the conversation with a tight seal of a smile, awkward silence soon followed thereafter. Kairi uncomfortably stared out the darkly tinted windows while Gepetto hummed a quiet tune and Aerith fidgeted with some papers she had brought along. Finally after a turn upon a cobblestone road, they were there. Gepetto pulled off to the side but keep the engine still in a run.

"Ah -- we're here? .. We are! Right!" Aerith turned to Kairi as she clasped her hands together and held them out in front her and a bit below her chin. The woman's slightly high pitched yet calming voice immediately started to give directions.

"Now Kairi. I need to head back to the house and then downtown to Sora's publicist's office for a bit to help out with some work .. But, I promise I'll try to be back to help you out with the costs of everything, alright? Now, what I need you to do is walk a bit up this street until you come up to Recherché. Walk inside and tell a man by the name of Guston who you are. He may be a little .." Aerith paused. "Insensitive, but once he knows who you are, you will be treated like royalty. He's the one who has designed all of your dresses specifically for you. Before the contest, he had told Sora he had a feeling his lucky lady would be a size two, and to everyone's amazement, that's what you are .. So, I will let you get out of the car and get on your way."

"Ah .. al-alright."

"Have fun -- wait, what time does that say, Gepetto? .. .. 8:20? Ah! You know who is going to have my heart in a box for this. We have to get going, pronto!"

A bit confused, she slowly pulled the handle on the door. Hesitantly, she got out of the black vehicle, hoping that either one of the two would tell her to get back inside and she wouldn't have to do this. Ever. But the second Kairi turned around and slowly shut the door, Gepetto hit the pedal. The screeching of tires loudly screamed and Kairi jumped back in surprise. On goers looked in the direction and immediately, she felt embarrassed. Pulling down the hat over her eyes, she quickly hurried for the sidewalk to get away.

* * *

"**C**OME OUT!" "It's .. a little .. tight!" 

"I 'ZED TO COME OUT!"

"Please .. can I try a different one?"

"NO. YOU DIDS NOT LIKE 'ZA OTHER DRESSES FOR YOUR CARPET WALK. YET, YOU LIKES 'ZIS ONE UNTIL YOU TRIES IT ON! YOU WILL WEARS THIS. REGARDLESS OF HOW TIGHT YOU 'ZINK IT MAY BE, YOU CAN LOSE 'ZE WEIGHT IF YOU 'ZINK YOU LOOK FAT. NOW COME OUT BEFORE I TAKE ALL DRESSES BACK AND 'ZOO HAVE NONE FOR AWARD SHOW!"

Kairi examined herself in the mirror and whined. Why was their society so obsessed with exposure of the body? Couldn't anything be left to the imagination to these days? Honestly. If it wasn't for that, maybe this dress wouldn't have been the way it was. And the way that it was .. Well .. Let's just say that she thought it showed off more than her swimming suit did in the swimming pool for gym.

"'VUN. TWO --"

"Alright!"

Stepping out from the laced curtain, she came to find the tall and sickly thin man standing several feet away. His face was cross and harsh but once he set aside a moment to examine the result of the dress on her body, it was all wiped away with joyful relief. Walking over to her, he clapped.

"Magnifique! Lovely! Stunning! Beautiful! Breath taking!"

Standing behind her, he grabbed her by the waist with clean intentions and turned her towards another mirror that held a wide and intimidating size. If not for the fact that Guston's boyfriend had stopped by earlier to drop off lunch, Kairi would have been very uncomfortable with the fact that a strange man was grabbing at her body. However, she obviously had nothing to worry about as she was sure a gay man wouldn't want to get touchy feely with a woman. Or a teenaged girl for that matter.

"And 'zis 'too tight' stuff ... it tis' bullshit! Your body iz' perfectly fit for 'zis dress."

The more Kairi examined herself in the mirror, she came to find it wasn't as bad as it may have seemed minutes before. A lovely color of glittery pearl white with swarvoski crystals, that alone was elegant enough for a royal ball. It kept together the dress with a halter neck as it fittingly went down her body to the floor. The end of the dress came to a stop with about six inches that were meant to drag across the floor. The top of her dress had a rather threatening cleavage exposure 'v' cut that would have reached her belly button if not extending for another three inches. Thankfully though her chest wasn't that big and she didn't have to worry about "popping out." Funny enough though, the most skin exposure part of her body in this dress was her back. Hardly anything was covered except for her butt and everything below that.

"And your three o'clock interview?"

"Don't worry! I know exactly what to say if they ask."

"Good. -- Oh. Guston. .. Uh."

Looking behind herself in the mirror, Kairi found Sora and Riku, his agent, standing in the entrance of the back room. Caught off guard, Kairi immediately tried to move away from Guston's hold and upon doing so, tripped on the draping of the dress. Stumbling a couple of feet to the side, she somehow managed to catch herself. As soon as she did though, she composed herself and stood straight up as the triplet pairs of eyes watched her.

"I .. I'm fine."

**H**owever, Riku and Sora said nothing. The only things about them that had any sort of saying at this point were their intense eyes studying her. Out of her natural self, she crossed her arms high across her chest and went red wine colored.

"Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful! 'Zon't you 'zink? Marvelous! Perfect fit! -- You must 'zay somethings, though!" 

".. I have to hand it to you, Guston. She does look great!" Riku who had seemed to snap back into it, pulled his eyes away and grinned to Guston. Walking over to him, he patted him on the back. Sora, however, hadn't said anything. He was still focused on Kairi.

Guston and Riku soon started to exchange words in a conversation, which probably had something to do with the total prices for the dresses and everything else. Kairi, on the other hand, pretended not to notice Sora's lock of the gaze, but soon found it not working. Annoyed, she finally had to say something.

"What? Why are you still looking at me?"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? You've been looking at me for a straight five minutes! You could at least say what's wrong!"

"You want to know what's wrong?"

"Yes, I do! Tell me!"

"Sora, Kairi, Gepetto is waiting. We need to leave. --- Guston, thank you for everything. We'll see you in the seating row in a couple of nights at the show."

Riku disappeared behind the same way him and Sora had entered. Sora glanced at him and watched him leave before looking back at Kairi. Picking up his own foot, he got ready to turn and follow after. However, before he did, he answered her question.

"Your shoulder blades are funny looking."

* * *

** S**itting on the patio in the back, Kairi held the coffee mug close to her lips as she managed to sip her Chai tea every few minutes or so. With her gray sweats and blue hooded sweatshirt, it was obviously 'leave me alone and let me relax' time. The ocean's waves which were below the cliff in which the home's foundation fell on, crashed violently against the shore to make a rather oddly pretty sound. No clouds in sight which was like every other night, you could have counted the stars if you had truly wanted. The sliding doors which lead to the outside of the marble patio made their typical noise as they were pushed open. Kairi didn't bother looking back though to see who it was as she was too occupied with staring at the dark horizon. The doors closed and soon seconds later, footsteps were coming up from behind. Even then though, she didn't panic or glance out of curiosity. 

"Figured you were cold .. or something .. I don't know."

Standing above her in her chair, Sora literally dropped a blanket on her. She closed her eyes and wrinkled her nose as the heavy material fell on top of her head and a bit off of her body. Kairi pulled it off though and soon began to wrap it around her.

"Usually the person places the blanket around someone."

"I was too lazy."

"Well, that makes you a lazy bum, then."

"I'm not a lazy bum."

".. Please."

Sitting down a chair a couple feet away from Kairi's, it was positioned to look directly at the view. So when Kairi found herself being greeted with the back of Sora's head, she had to say that she was bit annoyed and aggravated.

"I'm not lazy so don't call me lazy. I worked to get to where I am. Do you really think lazy people get this kind of life just handed to them? Because they don't."

"Chill out, your highness. I was just messing around."

"Yeah, .. well, .."

A silence then fell before them.

"I'm going to bed."

"Wow, is my presence really that bad?"

As Sora turned back in his chair to look at her, his visage was quickly cut off. Kairi, who was ahead of her game, had stood up a minute or two before. Dropping the blanket upon his head, it quickly covered up all of his face and upper body. Not bothering to see how he'd react, Kairi turned around the moment after and began to head inside.

"**O**h, I see how it is! Flirting with me now!" He shouted teasingly upon pulling off the blanket.

Kairi stopped to glance behind her shoulder and cast aside a response. 

"Why in the world would I --"

But Sora interrupted her.

"Chill out, your highness. I was just messing around."

Obviously mocking her, Kairi tried not to roll her eyes. Continuing on her way to the door, she slid it open and stepped inside. Sora watched in silence and it was obvious that Kairi quickly seemed to catch on. Upon inside, she turned around.

"You know, I'm not blind to the fact that you were staring at not just my face earlier today when I was in that dress. And I'm going to have to say that I don't want to know what you were just staring at when I was walking towards the door."

With that, Kairi slid the door shut.

* * *

**  
**

**Tohrue's Note: **

**  
READ&REVIEW  
HUGS&KISSES**

**Tohrue**


	4. Sour Candy Can Get Sweeter

**Tohrue's Note**: Summer is here. I had a bit of a rough Spring, I suppose you could say. I am doing much better now, though. So please, understand why updates were taking much longer than normal. Thanks guys, I really appreciate it. :) 

_JUNE 15TH_, 2007.

* * *

**DAY THREE.**

Perfectly shaded white teeth gently bit down on the water bottle cap as eyes were cast on the kitchen's marble counter. To her own request, Aerith had picked up one of the trash celebrity gossip magazines from the deli that morning. The main cover held very little to interest to her as the bright blood colored letters read 'SCANDAL! HEIRESS'S BOYFRIEND CAUGHT WITH A SCANDALOUS LADY IN THE GARDENS.' Other little snippets on the side of the cover mentioned best and worst dressed of the Charm Awards, who was expecting a little one, and how you could get in on the celebrity way to lose weight and get that 'bikini beach bod.' While celebrity gossip had never held an interest in Kairi's spectrum, it was sometimes a cheap form of entertainment to keep you busy when you had nothing else.

Finally releasing her mouth's grasp on the bottle, she took the water bottle and set it off to the side. With her left hand that she had painted last night with cheap dollar store nail polish, she flipped open the magazine to what delight it would have in store for her.

After five minutes of flipping through before/after pictures of weight loss, acne ads, complaints and praises to the editor, the scandalous pictures, Kairi was bored of other peoples' lives and about ready to call it quits with the trash. However, the red head's attention was caught as a purple area at the bottom of the page boastfully pouted **'HAS DESTINY ISLANDS SUPPLIED US A POTENTIAL 'IT' GIRL**?' Of course it sparked her curiosity so it was no shock when she found herself flipping the page.

The arrow that had been teasing for her to turn the page, soon found itself revealing a two page spread of her very own self. Three pictures littered in the center of the magazine -- A paparazzi candid from her arrival at the airport, a personal photo of her, Selphie, and Yuffie which the bubbly brunette must have supplied to the magazine, and then her sophomore yearbook picture. A couple of colored boxes off on the sides of the pages also had mini paragraphs which supplied their own miniature headlines. 'Riku -- A Personal Favorite of the Ladies' and 'A Blossoming Romance Between Contestant and Star?' Feeling a little bit heated in the cheeks by that particular small snippet, Kairi zoomed her eyes off to the main article that wrapped in-between the photos of herself.  
As her eyes began to take in the information that was written by somebody named Pou Pa -- obviously a pen-name to remain hidden under --, she came to learn about herself that she was very skilled in tennis, liked egg whites and cold French fries, and took a liking to Country music. Only one of the facts was true and that was the tennis one. Obviously the writer had found not so reliable resources. However, as Kairi continued to read on, a not so pleasing state of mind was coming out from the article.

At the arrival of the airport Saturday morning, our contest winner came off as very cold and distant. A plane stewardess said that ginger haired girl was rude and demanded first class seating on the plane. Sources also said that the girl was upset with her limo arrangements and angered that she was put in a separate limo and not with Sora. Hopefully she will have her act cleaned up for the Cosmos on Thursday evening. People are ancy and impatiently waiting to see if she will be a hit or miss at the Awards show -- among dress, people, and the crowd.

.. Well. Snapping her eyes shut, Kairi closed the magazine and pushed it away from her. She wasn't exactly sure how to react to that article. But it did make even more sense than before why people called such tabloids 'dirty.' It was amazing, however, what people would do and say just did get a brief mention in a magazine. Demanding first class and being rude? She had only talked to a stewardess once and it was to ask if she could please have some head phones to block out the sounds of take off.

As Kairi remained there, leaning over the kitchen counter with eyes shut and an occasional tapping of her foot, she became aware of a presence in the doorway. Ignorance was put into play and she continued with her mannerisms as if whoever was in the kitchen, wasn't. After a minute or two though of her ignoring the other being, she heard footsteps being made across to the room and to the other side of kitchen counter.

"Most of the time it's good to ignore those dirt rag magazines."

Seeing as she couldn't block out anyone now, she opened her eyelids to find Riku facing opposite of her. Standing up from her hunched posture, she offered a bit of a smile and shrugged in silence. A nod was slightly indicated from him as he took the magazine into his possession and then tossed into a garbage tin in his perimeter.

"When Sora blew up into this .. icon, it was hard for him at first to ignore the magazines and tabloids. He'd get paranoid, angered, upset, sad .. you name it. But after time he came to not care what people thought of him."

".. Yeah, that would probably be a good trait to adapt, huh?"

"Mm. Especially in this business."

".. Exactly why I didn't want to do this whole thing."

Frowning, Kairi gently folded her arms across her chest. Cocking her head slightly, she put a concrete stare onto the marble as she pointlessly studied the pattern of it. It was more or less to ignore the gaze coming from the "man" .. who was actually probably just a year or two older than herself.

".. Well, don't worry your pretty little face over it. People will come to like you. Besides, you'll knock their socks off at the award show. .. And if people still don't like you afterwards, .. to hell with them, right?"

The young girl looked up to find Riku smiling at her. The smile, however, wasn't exactly the innocent of sorts. While still comforting to a degree, it was .. well, probably what Selphie would have called 'saucy' -- like with hidden intentions. Nodding her head for more of being polite, she soon after offered a ".. Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Good."

Riku took himself away from the counter and over to one of the corners in the large room. A fridge that blended ever so well with the rest of the cabinetry, was pulled open. After a few moments of temporary rummaging, Riku came out with a flamboyantly green apple before shutting the refrigerator device. With a mere movement of his hand, the apple went gently tossed across the room and over to her. Thanks to a catching skill developed from Selphie's chaotic and caveman-like grocery shopping pseudo personality, Kairi managed to catch the fruit with enough grace.

"Eat up, kid. You've got a long day."

".. Oh?"

"Dressing fitting #2 and #3 with Guston in an hour."

Kairi's expression fell.

Oh a long day indeed.

* * *

**Tu**rned out that this dressing had not been as horrible as the one previously. Guston was not as all over the place as he had been before and his loud voice had seemed to lessen in volume by a mass amount. Whether it was due to him knowing her exact measurements now or because his boyfriend had stopped by to say hello, she was thankful. 

It turned that there was a golden rule to award shows. You could not have just one setting of attire. You had to have two at the least -- three, if presenting. While her gown was to be for the red carpet, she needed another one for when she presented with Sora and for the after party the following evening. Kairi didn't know exactly when she would be changing not only attire, but makeup and hair, during the whole fiesta of this event .. So she was hopelessly relying on Aerith, Guston, or even Sora to explain it to her.

".. Vedy Vedy lovely .. I love, love, love! 'Tis breath taking .. I can hardly stand 'eet."

As opposed to her fairy tale dress from yesterday, this was much more .. classy borderline red district-esque. Red was a fiery color to start with, but when you enhanced it with crystals -- as Guston seemed to do with every piece of clothing in his shop --, it was very vivacious. Halter styled, this dress too was very fit and precise to the bodice. With her own taste, she would have preferred it to drape to the floor but with Guston's direction and order, it was anything but. Cutting off a couple inches before the knee, it gave her legs definition .. as well as other assets of her body. The majority of the short dress was the engine red except for the back of the dress which had a couple of crystals -- or were they diamonds? -- sitting in.

"It's very .. short."

"SHOWT? SHOWT? 'Tis not showt! Vedy elegant, vedy sophisticated yet weeth edge. BOOM!"

His crumpled fists suddenly exploded into full outstretched hands to emphasize the yelling 'BOOM!' that came out of his mouth. Kairi jumped at the sudden noise and movement of his hands. It was obviously no doubt the man was very serious and .. sharp about his clothing.

"ALL DE MEN SHALL BE LOOKING AT YOU! ALL. EVEN OUR 'ITTLE PRINCE! VERY GOOD, IS 'EET NOT? GLAMOR TOWN WEEL LAVA YOU."

Laughing with just a little bit of ease, she reexamined herself in the mirror.

"With 'deese look, your hair will be vulled back, yes? How .. I do not know. But .. with a 'TUNNING 'viece of jewdadey .. a necklace perhaps, .. it shall bring out everdeding. SO .. ESCITING."

Before his .. touching speech and direction could continue on, a ringing went off in his pocket to indicate a phone call. Quickly, his hands went diving into his pockets and within seconds, the phone was flipped open. Taking the call, he stepped a few feet away from her to discuss whatever with whoever on the opposing line as him. Not one to eavesdrop too much on phone calls, Kairi continued to examine herself in the mirror.

Holding a hand to the back of her head, she gathered her hair in her fist and propped it up towards the near top of her cranium. Puckering her lips and squinting her lips slightly, she copied a common look many models did in their spreads and layouts. Then dropping her hair, she slightly widened her eyes and turned her face in near her shoulder. .. Kairi wasn't fully aware of what she was doing. Practicing? Goofing around? As if there could be an explanation.

"KOIDE."

Stopping, Kairi made her features go back to normal as she whipped around to find Guston. A peculiar look crossed his face before it was dismissed. Smiling slightly, she ignored her previous indications to the mirror.

"Mhm?"

"Soda vood like lunch with you now. So you come back tomorrow .. and we get fitting numba 'zee!"

Before she comment on this or say her good-bye, Guston grabbed her and pulled her forward. Planting a kiss on the both of her cheeks, he then whipped her around and shoved her forward. Kairi stumbled a couple of steps with slight dazement.

"GEET OUT NOW. SODA WILL HAVE MY CHAPS IF YOU ARE LATE."

No argument needed from her side, Kairi was soon swaddling out of the shop.

* * *

**Th**anks to Aerith, the woman had managed to snatch up the clothes worn to Guston's boutique so the teenager would be able to change in the car while on the way to meet Sora for lunch. With the divider in the limo car pulled up and Aerith's eyes gazing on the outside, Kairi had successfully managed to change out of her red number and into the shorts and sailor striped blue shirt. 

Not much longer after her magical change though, was she taken to a cute yet exclusive luncheon sort of eatery on the pier. Aerith had dismissed herself to duty back at the house and Gepetto claimed of a lunch already eaten. So once successfully escorted in by the taller brunette female, she was left alone with the restaurant host. As much as she would have wished it stayed this way, it was not much longer until she was brought to Sora's table.

When Kairi was sat across from Sora, she found a virgin strawberry margarita was already awaiting her -- strangely enough, one of her favorite summer treats. For a few moments, she pretended to ignore it by smoothing out the wrinkles in her shorts. But after a sad act at trying to ignore it, she gave in and took the cold delight into her holding to sip on. Sora who appeared to be sipping on ginger ale or something that looked like it, sat in silence while gazing out the window.

Finally Sora broke the silence after finishing off a glass.

"Fitting go all right?"

"Mhm! It was fun in an odd way."

"Good. .. .. If you don't like anything Guston is giving you, just tell me and I'll have him change it up."

"Ah. .. Thanks."

With obvious tension from the night before, it was a bit odd to be sitting there together. Sora and Kairi .. they hadn't been getting too greatly along the past couple of days. Even though snappy to a certain extent, the two still somehow could manage to be polite and decently pleasant if there wasn't a sour atmosphere. For her, it was really like sitting at lunch with someone she had been friends with long ago in elementary school. Yet this person had been the one who kicked her out of the sandbox, pushed her on the playground, and stole her PB&J during snack time.

More silence progressed and even after their overlook of the menu and ordering their desired food. Sora, though, was once again credited for striking up words.

"So, I was talking to the guy who coordinates seats and everything for the Cosmos earlier .."

"Oh yeah?"

"And .. I .. Hm."

Pausing, Sora raised a hand to the nape of his neck. While someone who would do this would normally rub it or itch it, Sora just rested his hand there for a moment before taking it back and placing it in on the table. He then continued.

"I asked if there were still any open seats in the rows .. And I guess it turned out that some people are going to be out of town on Thursday night for reshoots for a movie .. So I asked if we could snub those seats."

Kairi remained silent, not aware of what he was drawing to.

"But yeah. .. We got 3 seats along with yours, mine, and Riku's. So .. uh .. you can invite three friends if you'd like .. and yeah. That's it, .. ha ha."

Sora downcast his look on the table cloth. Looking a bit uncomfortable, she was trying to find out why. Was he embarrassed still by the night before or just the fact that was he being kind? Either way, Kairi had found no fault with it and had grown ecstatic within a seconds passing of time. Her features instantly lit up and she almost bounced up in her seat.

"A-ah, are you kidding?! Really?!"

"H-ha .. Nope. Really."

".. How cool! Oh gosh, Yuffie and Selphie will be simply blown away!"

Kairi fell into her own world as she clasped both hands against her cheeks and turned off to the side. A scene began to play in her head of her and both girlfriends walking down the red carpet, presenting the award together, and then falling in love at the after parties. .. Simply amazing. Simply fascinating. Simply ..

"Oh! Sora! Thank you so much!"

Coming back into reality, she had switched back around to facing Sora from across the table. She grinned so brightly, it was probably the first time he had seen it. All of her bitterness and dislike for the boy was temporarily dismissed by the kind thing he had done for her. Obviously he must have known how much she was missing her best friends -- her life strings -- to have gone out of his way and done such a thing.

".. Don't mention it, ha ha."

"Ah, I'm so excited and much less nervous now!"

A kick of excitement and bubbly attitude had been added to her personality. Oh .. think of all the fun they were going to have! Them three getting those celebrity gift bags and eating extravagant food and meeting their favorite famous figures. Too amazing, really. It was probably the first real perk she had found in this whole ordeal of the contest.

"So .. you're going to invite your two best friends? How about for the next seat we have?"

.. Ah. That was right. There were three extra seats he had snatched up. Another person was needed. As Kairi calmed down, her mind instantly began to search for other people who she was friends with. While Yuffie and Selphie were her extreme close, there weren't too many others. While she did have many friends, she couldn't think of any to invite. .. Well .. that was until somewhat of a smile came across.

".. Think of someone?"

".. Yup!"

"Can I ask who?"

Sora tilted his head slightly and raised his eyebrows in amusement. Apparently the expression on her face must have been worth noting if he was making such a notion. Kairi finally nodded her head before saying the third seat's seater.

"My friend Roxas."

* * *

**READ&REVIEW  
HUGS&KISSES**

**TOHRUE.**


End file.
